The invention concerns a a specially designed rail for mounting a tensioning device with rails, where a mount for the guide component can be positioned in various areas of the rail.
Generic tensioning devices of various methods of embodiment are used, for example, in gate drives, such as industrial gates or garage doors. Such types of gates are driven by means of a pinion driven by a motor with gears, via which the drive is guided and which serves as the first guide component. The drive here is preferably designed as an endless synchronous belt or chain. At a distance from the powered pinion, there is a rotatable second guide component that is generally designed as a roller or may also be a pinion. In the ready-to-operate status, the drive component runs over both guide components and transfers the rotational motion of the drive pinion into the translational direction required for opening and closing the gate. A catch is mounted to the drive component in a preferably detachable manner; it follows the motion of the drive and causes the movement of the gate by means of a rod assembly connected to the gate. Drive and catch generally run on a rail attached to a bay or garage ceiling, the end ranges of which are provided with mounts for the guide components.
Since a minimum tension on the drive component is necessary for problem-free, quiet operation of the gate drive, the spacing of the drive pinion and the second guide component, which establish the end points of the drive as laid out and thus impact the tension on the drive, is of great importance. Tensioning devices are known for such drives with which the position of one or more mounts for the guide components and thus the position of the guide components themselves can be altered continuously by means of an adjusting screw. Such tensioning devices have the disadvantage that a relatively large number of different components are necessary for the mounting and operation. Another disadvantage is that loosening or tightening the adjusting components or screws, with the corresponding tools, is always necessary to change the tension on the drive component when using the generic tensioning device.